You are So On
by gottasayso
Summary: Making bets? How innocent. Quidditch rivalry? Daily stuff. Bets involving Quidditch rivalry, a certain blonde Slytherin, and Rose Weasley? Fuck you."The odds of I, Rose Weasley falling for that blonde-brained, elephant egoed, sperm sharing slimeball equals the odds of Albus Potter being a virgin. Grasp the concept?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Freeze

So hey guys this is kinda my first story though ive been reading a loooot:p hope you like it and even if you don't,plz tell me about it by reviewing!

*WARNING: cursing. sexual references

-  
"I am going to fucking kill James for this!" hissed Rose into Al's ear for the umpteenth time, causing him to open his mouth for a smart retort, but then abruptly shut it again. Because a) getting James out of his peaceful picture of life had always been a childhood wish of his (and possibly Lily's,too),so he did agreed with Rose's idea, and b)It was no good starting a squabble with Rose Weasley, especially an underfed, malnourished-for-hours, homework-not-done Rose Weasley. No, no that would be pure suicide, he grimaced, watching her berry red locks crackle with anger . But then, suicide wouldn't be such a bad choice considering the fact that they had been practically gluing their arses on the floor in front of the Slytherin common room entrance for a good five hours, the invisibility cloak barely covering their hunched forms. Oh and yeah, it was fucking snowy November, and they were in nothing but sweats and a tee.  
"My pretty arse is going to freeze and possibly stick together and I'll never be able to poop again." Albus declared monotonuously.  
"Oh, yay, hope your penis does too, Al."  
"Oi! That was not funny!"  
"Well, Al, if you'd kept your penis to yourself, not sell it on market for every non-penis, big boobed organism in this school, none of this would have happened!"  
"I do not sell my goodies! I have my own standards! Anyways, what did James threaten you about? It's not like you sleep around."  
Rose blushed and spluttered,  
"I..well..It's none of your business! Let's just hope that Malfoy'll come back soon before your balls freeze too."  
Now, what had he done wrong? It was all James's fault.  
If there was something James loved more than Quidditch, it was winning Slytherin in Quidditch.  
If there was something James hated more than Slytherin, it was losing to Slytherin in Quidditch.  
Pure logic, huh?  
So obviously, James the wanker had threatened Al to spy on Scorpius, his best mate, every damn minute for any information about the Slytherin Quidditch team's tactics and stuff,or else he'd spill his sex life to their parents. (Yes, he did feel kind of sorry for his best mate, but this meant survival.) He'd threatened Rose too for some oblivious reason. Naturally they'd been keeping a good watch on him until Charms, when Scorpius and the whole Slytherin team had mysteriously disappeared under their noses.  
So they'd skipped lunch. And dinner. And homework and free periods just to find them.  
But couldn't find a single trace. So here they were, waiting for the Slytherin Quidditch team to retire to their common room, for five hours.  
Fuck James.  
Fuck him and his addiction/fetish/sexual inclinement/bloody obsession(Yes, hanging round with Rose gave him quite a range of vocabulary. Jealous?) with Gryffindor winning the Quidditch cup this year.  
Fuck James for threatening him to tell their parents about his privacy. Like he's a virgin in white, hypocrite, Al thought bitterly.  
Al sighed as Rose banged her head on the entrance door of the common room to the rythmn of Let it Snow. Well, it did sound better than Jingle Bells, he contemplated while coughing. "Rose, you are going to have a brain concussion for that."  
"No,I'll freeze to death before that. No, no,I'll slaughter James before that!Oh wait! But haunting him as a ghost after I die must pain him more, shall it?", cackled his used-to- be-favorite cousin.  
Yes, the cold must have been addling her brain. He closed his eyes. Imagine stabbing James with dad's Firebolt. Pounding him with a Quaffle...How he wished dreams were realities.  
"What time is it again?"  
"Eleven thirty, shit I miss my- Wake up Al."  
"I'm not taking my shirt off for you."  
"No, you prat, look, they're here!",whispered Rose, smoothing her crumpled white tee.  
Al snapped his eyes open to see a sea of green robes with brooms treading towards them.  
Exchanging a look, both Potter-Weasleys grabbed their wands and Extendable Ears.  
Time to snoop, Al thought viciously. Instinctively pulling Rose behind him, he observed the snakes talking to each other. "So there's Nott...Pucey..Goyle, Smiths..shit, i sound like shit, remind me to kill James again...Scorpius, and..."

"And what?" "

Why the fuck is James shaking hands with Scorpius?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2; Confessions of a Blonde.

Author's words: Hey I'm back!First of all,thank you for the Follows and the review!It's my first review..this is just.. (sniffs) I'll always remember you...Thank You. I hope you enjoy chpt 2 too lovelies;)

"Why the fuck is James shaking hands with Scorpius?"  
James Sirius Potter never associated with Slytherins. Never meant Never. Hell, he refused to shag Slytherin girls, either, and James was always too-willing to shag anything in a bra.  
As I tell you, I have standards.  
He does not.  
Anyways, he always made sure every Slytherin was pranked and harassed enough, and that meant more than enough, over the line sometimes. And yes,that included Scorpius, too. Scorp was a really decent guy (hello, best mates with me, handsome and valliant Gryffindor Potter?) and he always acted quite polite even when the git acted like a complete asshole to him. Kindly scratch out the fact that his utter presense is an asshole.  
But well lookie here . James Wanking Potter in his stupid twatty grin and mud smudged scarlet Quidditch robes, was pumping the younger Slytherin's pale hand with his tan one in a very, very enthusiastic manner, blabbing animatedly like a deranged radio set.  
Ok, is this the part where the Creevey dude butts in with a camera, shouts,"Cut!No,No, that's not it!Let's take a five!", and I flip the channel with my big toe?  
Apparently, no.  
"My retina is crazy."mumbled Rose dazedly.  
"No.. possibly..but this is ..real...c'mon."  
Clutching the hems of the invisibility cloak, we edged closer, trying to hear every bit.  
"...right, well then it's a deal, young ferret!" James beamed, light dancing in his hazel eyes.  
"You're on, Potter."Scorp smirked right back smugly, his grey ones shining as well.  
Fuck, what?  
What was wrong with him,did guys have menstrual cycles, too?  
Betting with James? He was literally wishing bankrupt on himself.  
First Rose, then him, what was this, fucking Brainconcussing Day?  
"Say, "I jumped slightly, "does she mean that much to you? I mean yeah, she's a great girl but-"James's tone turned slightly serious, as if thinking (surprise, surprise) about something deeply, only interrupted by Scorp's icy yet stubborn one.  
"Yes, she does."And suddenly it was really silent, only the slight rustling of robes heard. Both boys' faces were turned into frowns big enough to be seen even in the dim corridor lights, James's brow twitching like someone'd jinxed it with a Jumping Jinx. And after about approximately fivehundred and twenty one twitches, my brother finally boomed defiantly ,"Well then, you are so on...Scorpius." a slight grin gracing his lips. After a final handshake (or crush), scarlet and green, raven and blonde turned their backs and marched to each of their dorms. Perplexion etched on her face, Rose remarked,

"You were right, Al."  
"I was?"  
"I do have a brain concussion. I've seen a fucking mirage."

The pleasant shock kept me from sleeping well. I felt like a tuna on a fishrod was flopping my intestines with its subtle movements.  
Ugh.  
Actually no, I had one of the best sleep I'd ever had in ages. Aren't I just full of lovely, paradoxical ironies? Rolling of my bed and ignoring Louis's snores, I padded down to the Common Room, where I saw a familar slick of gold blond perfectly camouflaging to our house colors.  
How the fuck he came in is a mystery.  
I mean, how can you fucking charm a portrait to swing the door open?  
Let her give an eye fuck...No,no,no disturbing image much!Sweettalk? Bribe? With food maybe?Can portraits eat?Am I hungry?Probably?  
Sigh.  
While lost in a philosophical contact with my inner voice, Scorpius finally turned his glorious blonde head.  
"You've been staring at the stuffed lion's head on the wall for like 6 minutes mate...Are you concussed or something?", he joked.  
Oh, so I'm the concussed one here now?  
Well, do you hear that Mr Minister? Make it Concussing Week, not Day!  
"The stuffed lion has a name called Leo, and I just woke up, you arse. I am trying to channel my inner self."  
"I see."  
Silence. Should I ask him about yesterday?  
Should I ask naturally like asking for an exchange of chocolate frog cards? Should I ask straightforward?Should I-  
"I know about last night."  
Well. That was...unexpected.  
"Uh...no offence mate, but you sound like a pissed off housewife who caught her husband sleeping around, like you know-"  
"Albus. I'm serio-"  
"Yeah, I mean Aunt Mione keeps bringing fucking Muggle sitcoms to dinner, Americans are mental, I tell you,Desperate Housewives or that rubbish, and I recall the exact same lines of-"  
"I FUCKING KNOW YOU AND WEASLEY WERE EAVESDROPPING ON US!"  
He literally roared (no pun intended,my dear Leo)into my facial features.  
Thank him for his amylase all over me now. No, don't imagine it in the M-rated way, you perv...  
So I calmly opened my mouth, only to close it again, then open it again after composing myself a bit.  
"So that you've oh so kindly announced that yourself, why don't you start woving out a decent excuse, Spiderspit?" I told him cooly, dabbing at my face.  
"I...well, it all started yesterday. I knew you two were spying on us because of Quidditch, so-"He rubbed his face tiredly.  
"Hang on. What blew our otherwise perfect cover?"  
"I wouldn't exactly call it perfect when you skip treacle tart to follow me out of lunch. You've been my best mate for 5 years, you know. Plus, a whiny, squirmy ginger sidekick doesn't really help Operation Undercover, Sherlock."  
"...Shit, fair point. Do continue."  
"So, I decided to talk about it with you after Quidditch practice with the Gryffindors. The practice was fine, nice wind, enough tension ,yeah? I was heading to the lockers with the team but then I saw your brother, eyeing me like an extra gleeful Cheshire cat, so that was the moment I kind of suspected your brother had to do with your spying.I cornered him with my impeccable (insert the sound of my snort here.)logic, and eventually he caved in and, well, spilled the whole thing. I decided to tell Hooch about this, you know how she hates the whole methinks-we-are-sworn-enemies-I-shall-do-anything-to-perish-thy-team Quidditch rivalry stuff..But then..then your brother...suggested somthing,"After a deliate snort, he continued, "Real original,it was, he must have been so desperate. He suggested a bet. Now I know betting with him means signing myself up for Camp Bankrupt, but I..I had somthing I wanted badly, and his offers could help me get closer to it under much better, tolerating conditions.I am a Slytherin, after all."

" Care to elaborate."  
"Albus..."  
"No, I'm Lily . Look, I'm your best mate. You can count on me."  
"Promise you won't kill me?"  
"Uh...yes?"  
"Or hate me?Or stab me with your wand? Or pass out photos of me drooling to the whole school?"  
"Please,please don't tell me you and James are gay couple..."  
"What?No, fuck,that's like...no,no.."  
"Then just cut to the chase, you idiot, what's your point!I am very hungry, meaning feeling murderous,-"  
My hollers were interrupted by his sudden outburst.  
"I'm in love with Weas-Rose!"


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the late update...Ive been really really busy you know, homework, friends, annoying siblings and that .anywayz...enjoy:)ive missed you all. (goes smooching thin air)

Chapter 3; Salmon Squid Surprise

Rose's POV

My name is Rose Weasley.  
No, don't look at me like that.  
I kinda do like my name...in a way.  
I am sixteen. ish. My birthday isn't here,yet, since my birthday's Christmas eve.  
It's quite nice, you know, I get gifts two days in a row from my big, big family.  
And speaking of family, I truly do love them. ish.  
No, it's not 'family-ish' since I'm not a rebellious teenage girl who just found out she was actually adopted and raised by an old foster mother and her birth mother turned out to be a Czech slut who cared about nothing but drugs and possibly had AIDS.  
I have no idea how I even got to that disturbing thought.  
Anyways, it's the love part that's "ish."  
I can practically hear you lot banging the table and calling me an ungrateful brat.  
But just hear me out, mates.  
Well, first, you must really know that my family is (A)actually quite polite.  
"My, my, you seem as if the Giant Squid permanently took your V-card away from you with some rough, passionate, mind blowing sex, Dommy dearest."  
"You look absolutely ravishing too, Freddie, but may I dare ask, how did you manage not to puke when you said that, while you're actually having squid for breakfast right now?"  
"Now, now this delightful dish is called fish sticks, not squid, Domsicle..sea food is one of my favorite fine arts which I call food."  
"Cut the crap, Jamesicle, or I'll make sure you smell like your beloved fishies for the whole damn week."  
not to mention (B) so very mature...  
"Yo Mollykins. Pass your sexy cousin the salt,eh?"  
"The terms sexy and Cousin cannot exist while together. It makes me feel like I'm in an incest relationship, ugh. How about sex addicted natrium addict, instead?"  
"Uh, somebody remind me why she's not in Slytherin ?"  
"Uh, somebody remind me why Uncle George forgot teaching Fred not to open his gob while chewing?"  
"Slytherin? Who said Slytherin?Reminds me, I totally forgot our morning routine of pranking a random Slytherin git! Shite, nobody touch my fishies while I come back. I remember their exact size and number and goddamn plating position."  
"...It's squid, peabrain..."  
Oh and, last but not least, (c)the so very open-mindedness our male cousins have when it comes down to actually having a social life.  
"Ooooh, guess what, guess what! Sam Finnigan, that total hottie from Hufflepuff asked me, Lily Potter, if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend! And of course, I said yes!Squeal!"  
"FUCK,NO!'  
"Well, there's been some amendments, people. Our morning ritual is now called Hufflepuff Hunting."

As you can see now, despite how polite, mature, and open-minded they are, it is quite a task to love them full heartedly. Especially when you've been suffering from a cold and certain incidents from last nigh.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up.."  
I banged my head against the table to the rythm of Let it Snow, my favorite carol,in a feeble attempt of trying to black out.  
Yet it never effing worked. But hey ho, life goes on like a stream. Shit.  
"Is it just me,-cough- or are you always trying to get a brain concussion-cough- when I'm-cough- around?"  
A tired yet teasing voice reprimanded me over the loud squabbles, and I turned my head (but didn't stop banging) to greet my favorite cousin sliding into my left seat.  
Al had always been my favorite since the day Dad took me to Uncle Harry's for a play date, and I agreed with him in almost everything except his choice in favorite dessert(Treacle tart, seriously?) and best friends. Scorpius Malfoy was a sucker. End of Conversation.  
"Hey Al. You're as pale as Binns, mate. Sure you don't need a Pepper Up?"  
"Very funny, Weasley. But naw, first I really, really need to find and talk to that dimwit brother of mine."  
"Har har...unfortunately, Sir Snitchbrain is not available now. He is currently..."  
I quirked my head towards the Hufflepuff table, Al mimicking my actions, only to behold the scene of a rather frightening questioning session including four murderous,overprotective male cousins hovering dangerously over a wide-eyed, blond guy. Not that horrid platinum blonde of Malfoy's (Uh, KFC guy, much?), but a pleasant gold one I swore I saw on the Crayola color chart. He was wringing his yellow Hufflepuff tie with hands shaking so hard that I wanted to wring it instead for him. Kinda reminded me of muggle CSI interrogations.  
Mum should really stop collecting those muggle Tv shows.  
Well, Lily has fine taste,I mused mindlessly between bites of salmon, while Al looked half amused and half worried himself.  
"So,he's that hunk from Puff that Lil's been fawning over, huh?"  
"Mmhm, gosh, I really hope they won't be too hard on him, he's a badger. A hot, adorable, awkward badger with the hair of an angel's."I pointed out.  
"Yeah, I'll definitely save my bedtime prayers for the my little sister's darling Raphael,"  
said Al sarcastically, rolling his eyes as we turned our gaze back to the plates.  
"Rosie."  
"Hm?"  
Al never called me Rosie except when he was mad, or I was mad, or was trying to pass on something effing serious.  
With a glance at his furrowed dark brows, I realized it had something to do with-  
"About last night,"  
Oh, yeah, that.  
My mind had been completely occupied with seafood and a cute Puff. Don't be a hypocrite, he was a sight absolutely worth it.  
"Yeah, about it?"  
Subtly putting his cutlery down and glimsping around for possible eavesdroppers (aka nosy cousins), he muttered, "Look, I had a chat with Scor this morning in the Gryffindor common room-no, don't even ask how the hell he came in-and..."  
He wandered off, biting his lip and staring into blank space...no, scratch blank space, a daily burp battle between Fred and Louis.  
After several seconds of watching their showdown(FYI,Louis won.), Al rose to his feet, pulling me aside.  
"And...?"  
"This isn't the right place to talk about this.  
C'mon."  
"Hey, I have an unfinished salmon salad, you-but it can definitely wait. Cousins over uncooked fish. Yup."  
Fuuuck, did anyone notice that this is a free country?  
-

"The owlry, huh."  
Instead of responding to my sarcasm, he only made a big show of huffing and leaning on the wall "You make me watch a whole burping battle in silence, take my salmon away, and bam! Take me to the most romantic hotplace of Hogwarts, loaded with feathered friends with the fucking creepiest peripheral view and their excrements. Let me guess, can I plunge my finger into owl shit and find a 7 carot?"  
What can I say, I inherited a dislike of owls and remarkable saracasm from my mother. "Rosie..."  
Al sighed, looking thoughtful than ever.  
He didn't look as confident or Casanova as usual, and that started to worry me just a tad.  
"Rosie, Scorp told me that he'd found out about James making us spying on him and his team."  
"Whaaat?"  
"I know, I know, I thought we were like Warlock and Shotson..."  
"Sherlock and Watson.."  
"Oh. Anyways, he found out and threatened James to spill it to Hooch, after the practice. She'd literally castrate James's ass if she found out. No, don't laugh, that's too cruel to be funny even though he deserves it..So, James suggested a bet."  
"A bet?On what?"  
"Well.,Let's say Scorp wanted A. He'd been wanting, longing for A for merlin-knows-how-much. Practically from the moment he laid eyes on A, I'd say."  
"Fuuuck, don't tell me it's you."  
Al snorted, "I'm telling Aunt Hermione you still haven't trashed that stack of erotic gay novels."  
"I will, when she trashes her Muggle soap opera crap, and you trash your Playwitches. Just go on."  
"Back to the point; getting closer to A was a real challenge for Scorp. Neither A nor A's family or friends never seemed to, uh, favor him much. Besides, A seemed to hate Scorp's utter presence. So he was this close to giving up, but then came the bet! Having a bet including A with James would kind of be the key to getting more access to A. No one would be suspicious of his feelings or react seriously, because he could always lie that it was all just part of a bet..."  
"Huh. Slytherin, much?'  
Giving me a Young-lady,-don't-you-start-picking-on-my-bestie glare, he crossed his arms.  
"No, well, yeah could be, but I'm sure I would have done the same thing, too. It's not a Slytherin thing. Any guy in his situation would have, too."  
Squinting at his feet, he seemed to be at a loss for words. Well, Malfoy could seem like a polite, charming, jolly good guy but I knew better. No matter how many girls (plus some guys) fawned over him, he'd always remain an arse to me, and trust me, I have bloody good reasons.  
"Look, I have a brother to catch, and you have a salmon to catch, so I'll cut to the point."  
With a deep breath, he matched his softened green eyes with my curious chocolate browns.  
"Rosie, his A is you."  
And everything went pitch black, a rush of green eyes the last thing I remembered.

-  
Curious about why Rosie hates him so much?  
Any thoughts are welcomed. Thx:)  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Confessions of a Redhead

Hey I'm back!  
Good news, I'm back in only a day! Someone give me brownie points:P Bad..or mayb good?news is, the story's going to be changed into M rating for future scenes and...you'll understand when you read this chapter. Anyways, again, thx for reading, guys!

******WARNING!******  
People with trauma, or dislike for sexual references, please don't read this. I'm very, very cautious about these kind of issues.

I opened my eyes to see the stark white ceilings of the hospital wing greeting me. Wait, what? Hospital wing?  
Turning my head to check outside of the window, I winced not only because of the severe crick in my neck, but also because it was nearly sunset.  
Merlin, how many classes had I skipped?  
Great job, Rosie, way to go, banging your skull on a wall.  
I inner-grouched as I leaned on the plush pillows and stretched my right arm to touch a rat's nest. Oh, nice, a rat's n-What?  
I whipped my head again to acknowledge Al and his wild sleep hair. Noticing there was no bookbag to be seen, I realized he had probably skipped classes to stay with me.  
Awww...That was actually a really touching moment. Peace flooding through my previously grumpy mode, I grinned at Al's bundle of hair.  
It was hilarious at times when his inky black mop contrasted to Malfoy's neat platinum strands. Sometimes I wondered if his parents were pretending to be former Death Eaters to noise market their hair products.  
Then I frowned at the thought of that bastard.  
Who cared about nice hair when his personality wasn't?  
Malfoy. He always sashayed the hallways as if he actually owned the castle,the arrogant, spiteful manwhore.  
Nose stuck up, always having something insulting to spit out, the girl attached to his hip always different.  
Perhaps that was the reason why I was tolerant when it came to the distinct hate my male cousins held for Slytherin house, or why I gave Al the silent treatment for three months when he declared his friendship with Malfoy.  
Perhaps I was acting prejudiced, like how Dad had quoted as 'his Rosie's only flaw', but due all respect I held for him, I really couldn't care less.  
Literal 'Son of Bastards' like of him didn't have any fucking right to act like that when his daddy and nanna and granddad used to be VIP members of the Support Voldmort club. Or maybe it wasn't past tense, who knew what those disgusting people had under their green robed sleeves. It was just wrong, how we pretended everything was just cool, like "hey!my daddy/uncle Avada'd Voldie ages ago after suffering for his whole life with his friends, but who cares! Let's be friends and walk into the sunlight arm in arm!" The mere presence of him was just wrong.  
Maybe I could have been more open minded if he had been more regretting.  
But no. He seemed to have this wonderful ability to sniff out my presence and humiliate the fuck out of me, not to mention ruin my life. He talked my first serious boyfriend into breaking up with me in public, and then personally found me crying to tell me he was behind it, and wasn't sorry at all.  
He just stood there with one of his sluts when I fell from a broom miles up in the sky and broke both legs, and mocked me Oh, and he ripped up a get well soon card from Rox, too.  
He spoilt my dress and makeup on the Yule Ball last year, the day I had felt pretty for the first time.  
He had called me an ungrateful whore and hexed me when I broke his nose for making my boyfriend break up with me. But then, he called me a egoistical prude all the time, too.  
But the worst thing was that he didn't help me while I was almost raped during a party at the Potters' this summer.I heard him calling my name and searching for me. I could smell his citrus cologne, hear him step hesitantly towards the broom closet I was trapped in with a hand clapped over my mouth.

But all he did was sigh, say, "Do come out when you feel like it, Weasley.", and stride away. All I could remember was kicking the stranger's crotch and running as fast as I could.

I pressed my lips into a hard line. It wasn't a pleasant memory, and I consiously shunned it away. No one other from James knew, not even Al or Dom, and to be frank, James found out accidentally, too, by bumping into me bawling in a torn dress while he was searching for his broom Aunt Ginny had confiscated from him. I'd never seen him angrier before. Before I could say anything, he stomped over, grabbed hold of someone, and beat the light out of him without a single word. But it turned out it was only a drunk Ravenclaw who was a friend of Louis's, not the stranger. Of course, the party ended as a ruin, where Aunt Ginny scuttled around apologizing on and on and James got in trouble. But no matter what, the memories would always pop up here and there with nightmares, and though I still joked about 'cute guys' with my friends, I refused to come in any form of physical contact with boys, and hardly talked much to them, except family.

Of course, James tried to talk me into telling my parents about this, or maybe the school nurse or McGonagall. When I refused, he got mad and threw fits about it. But I still remained silent. So, his final card was the pathetic threaten card.

"Hey, here's my favorite flower!"  
"And there she leaves."  
"Rosie, it's time."  
"Come back later when you feel like speaking human, not Trelawney."  
"Which I choose to ignore. Rose, it's time you went to tell your parents about what happened. That 's an order, not a prediction."  
"About how you pester me about petty subjects that I don't want to remember?"  
"PETTY?PETTY? WHAT-YOU-Well, here's news for you, Rose."  
"Mmhm."  
"I'm going to owl Uncle Ron about what happened during summer break, this instant, if you don't spy on the Slytherin Quidditch team, including Malfoy, with Al. Until the final match!"  
"I'll do it."  
"HA! I thought so- what?!"  
"I'll do the dirty work for you. You just keep your mouth to yourself."  
"Rose, no, this isn't the way it was supposed to be, no-"  
"See you, James."  
Yes, I was one stubborn girl. One stubborn, skeptical girl. How could he l fancy me, have feelings for me, when he'd refused to help me when I was...well, you know what. He and I were never on best terms, but that was something just so...  
Sighing, I gently shook Al's shoulder.  
"Al, Al, wakie, wakie."  
"Mmmrrrggghh...merlin, you're up!Are you feeling right? Feel like throwing up?Need anything? Oh,god, I was so stupid, argh! I am so sorry, Rose."  
"I am fine, Albus Severus. Now you sound healthy again! What happened to your cold?"  
"Pomfrey got me a whole batch of Pepper ups while you were asleep. They must have knocked me out cold, too."  
All traces of fatigue gone, he grinned.  
How could you hate those puppy eyes, I rolled my eyes, pulling him in an awkward one-armed hug.  
"Oh, just feel relieved I didn't die. Dad would have chopped you up alive. Where are the others? Plotting your death?"  
"Nope. The moment I told them you bumped into a wall, they barged in here, but Pomfrey didn't let anyone in except for me, Still, you know how stubborn Lily can be... They're allowed to come visit when classes are over."  
"Swell, I think I almost miss Fred. Look, Al, I'm sorry for overreacting back there. It's really my fault, don't blame it on yourself, you dolt."  
The corners of his mouth curving into a grin, he shouted, "All right, Weasley?"  
"Just peachy, Potter. But, now that I'm okay, tell me just one thing."  
"Anything."  
"About the bet..."  
"Oh. It's ..basically, Gryffindor and Slytherin have six matches against each other till the finals. Every time Slytherin wins, Scor can have a chance with you, you know, spend time with you, make moves on you, whatever, with James's full permission. But whenever Gryffindor wins, Scorp has to back away from you and wait until you make a move on him, yourself, the concept?"  
"Huh." was all I could say. What was Malfoy playing at? What did he even want from me?"  
"So,", Al said in a playful but cautious voice, "Does the poor lad have a chance?"  
"The odds of I, Rose Weasley falling for that blonde-brained, elephant egoed, sperm sharing slimeball equals the odds of Albus Potter being a virgin. Grasp the concept?" I retorted back playfully as well, trying to hide my confusion.  
"Yeah, yeah, just...just don't be so hard on him, Rosie. You're my favorite girl, and he's my favorite guy. Pinky swear?" His eyes softened, and he sounded just so worried.  
"Fine..Pinky swear."  
Twirling my pinky around his, I tried to smile, hoping it didn't look like a grimace.  
"Don't you fret, flower in distress, Sir Frederick in shining armor is here!"

And with a stampede of Weasleys and Potters, red, blonde, brown and black all over, they were all on my bed, engulfing me in a group hug.

"Young lady, what were you thinking, banging into a wall-"

"Flower Power, are you sure you're eating well? You look pale like ickle Alby when Dad first caught him wanking-"

"Oi! That's private, you-!"  
"But seriously, flower. Please be careful. I was worried sick."  
I could see the concern in James's hazel eyes, which made me just swoon a bit and reach for his hand. He could be so sweet sometimes.  
"Boys, shut up. Oh, Rose, I missed you all day, I even turned Sam down for a date just to see you-"  
"Sam? Sam Finnigan? Hasn't he learned his lesson, yet?"  
"Shut up Hugo, and budge over so I can fit my arse here."  
"How classy, Roxy, how refined..."  
"Lucy, get the bowl over here!"  
"So, Flower Power, we decided you deserved to finish what you couldn't...so we got you..."  
"Salmon!"  
And what Lucy pushed towards me with a teary smile was the bowl of salmon salad I'd left behind this morning, looking fresher than ever.  
Well this was sweet. And sort of weird. But in a good way. Which was making me almost tear up.  
"Why, thank you, dearest cousins." I managed out solemnly, looking at each and every one of them, only to fall into peals of shaky laughter and throw a slice of lettuce at Dominique.  
"Hey!"  
"A food fight!"  
And after a vigorous 10 minutes, we were mopping the grounds, Pomfrey's yells music to our ears.  
I couldn't be happier, all thoughts of Malfoy and stupid quidditch bets gone. I told you, I do love my family.

-  
*****PLZ READ!*****  
I hope this chapter wasn't too heavy..I tried to make it as light as possible...*squeaks*But it was something I'd been picturing for a long time ago, so I hope you guys didn't hate it much:) I promise to show Scorp next chapter! AND!I also promise that Scorp had his reasons for his actions, and all of the actions above were interpreted by Rose, since this is Rose's POV. Don't believe everything Rose said was completely the truth. As Al said, give Scorp a chance!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Of Ghouls, Slags, and Facepalming

Author's words ;Hey guys it's nice to see you again!  
Hell its been tooo long since the last update, and I promise, it's the weekends again, and I'll be updating faster. Plz enjoy and oh, there's going to be a lot of our favorite blonde today:)

Large hands roamed shamelessly along the sides of my waist. I begged and pushed and punched, please stop, stop, you're not thinking clear,don't do this, but the stronger hands only groped further like nothing happened. I really couldn't tell whether I was crying or not.  
Knees weak, I just wished it would end quickly as possible so I could see Mom and her pretty periwinkle summer dress I picked out for her..Dad and Uncle Harry in tuxes, grinning like schoolboys...Al and his date...Mary, or Marie, was it? Where were all of them, why weren't they here to rescue their flower girl? I felt numb from head to toe.  
"Enjoying yourself?" He chuckled, unconcealed lust lacing his voice as his fingers danced towards my panties.  
My throat constricted as I writhed from his grasp. This couldn't be happening, not this, not here, not him.  
Too late, too late, too late..  
But that moment, my breath stopped at a familiar baritone.  
"Weasley, are you..are you in here?"  
Please, please, just three steps, save me,  
"Malfo-"  
The hands stopped groping, and clapped them over my protesting mouth.  
Come on Malfoy, this once, please, I thought desperately,biting his hand and trying to scream for him.  
But as this dream always ended,  
"Do come out when you feel like it, Weasley. "  
And with a sigh, his smart clacking of his fine shoes traveled far away from me.  
Far, far, far away.  
With inhuman strength, I somehow kicked the stranger's crotch while he was distracted from the short interruption, and burst open the closet to see my family waiting for me, cold sneers of disdain on their faces.  
"Mum, Dad, thank god-"  
"Rosaline Weasley, Your mother and I are very disappointed in you. You should be capable of taking care of yourself." Stern, disappointed glares.  
"You're a disgrace not only to the Weasleys, but also to us Potters." Disgusted glances.  
"You're only my favorite girl when you're.. clean." Snarls.  
"Who knew you were such a slut, couz?"  
"Well, well, who saw this coming? You look as if a stranger took your V-card away from you."  
Frowns and a shaking of heads.  
"Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty..."

"No!"  
I woke up with a shout, half expecting to see a bunch of people chanting 'Dirty' at me. But all I could see was darkness of the Gryffindor dormitory and a snoring Dominique.  
"Fuck..."I croaked to myself as a bead of sweat trickled along my brow. The dreams were always like this, only I never got the chance to check who the rapist was, or defend myself from my criticizing family. I didn't dream it daily, that would drive me insane. But instead, it never, ever left me, the memory would hover over me like it'd go away, then once in a while it would haunt me again as if persuading me that I was 'unclean' now.  
And the worst thing was that I was already persuaded.  
"..Ro'e...you all righ'..." Dom muttered in her sleep, causing me to sigh and slump back in my covers.  
"Just peachy." I whispered back to no one in particular.  
I was dirty.

(Scorpius's POV)  
"-then in 1435, the ghouls allied with the trolls, causing the war between-"  
I closed my eyes as the ancient ghost ranted on and on about something about ghouls and trolls and other shite that probably rhymed, too. Doesn't history just absoultely trigger your inner scholar?  
Not.  
Speaking of scholar, I opened my eyes to take a glimpse at Weasley. She was bent over a piece of parchment taking notes as if OWLs were tomorrow, her pretty hair blocking the view of her even prettier face. As usual.  
Yes, Rose Weasley.  
Yes, the one with the hair the color of a bonfire and a temper to match.  
Her hair seemed to just glow in the sunlight like a well riped berry.  
Merlin, what is wrong with me?  
I sounded like a lovesick pre-teen girl, using, like, five adjectives in a sentence. Shakespeare, much? Well, maybe you are lovesick, sweetie...drawled a nasal inner-Scorp voice. Silence, Inner-Scorp, I am in the middle of an excruciatingly difficult process of pretending to look uninterested while I am much more than just interested.  
In ghoul girls, of course. Not Rose Weasley.  
I mean, who would like incredibly smart and sweet human girls with beautiful red hair when you've got a ghoul girl with, well, no hair.  
Yeah, baldness is my kink, losers.  
Not.  
'You are so in luuuurve with Weasley'...sing- songed Inner-Scor.  
'No, I'm noooot', I sing-songed back.  
'You called her pretty and beautiful and sweet and smart.' swooned Inner-Scor.  
'Yeah, well, I call my mother pretty and beautiful and that stuff too, so just shut your imaginary potty mouth.' And there was no answer.  
Ha, I win, evil alterego!  
As I slightly jigged my leg in a meaning of celebration, Albus, who had been doodling next to me, scribbled down something on my blank textbook.

'As much as I understand your unmeasurable love for my cousin, could you please stop staring at her? I'm afraid you'll burn a hole in her nose and make an extra nostril.'

That moment, I chose to facepalm myself too hard that I fell out of my chair, landing on the ground in a fetal position.  
A fetus slapping its face. Ish.  
"In the meanwhile, goblin revolutions- Mr. Malcolm, what in Merlin's name are you doing on the floor?"  
What do you think, yoga, old man?  
Every (awake) student including Weasley, turned to stare at me.  
I could practically hear Inner-Scorp giggling like mad as Weasley stared at me in a scrutnizing way.  
Hang on, why did she look so ghostly pale? She looked like she hadn't slept at all. The yellowish dark bags beneath her eyes were significantly contrasting to her pasty skin. I squinted worriedly at her. Was she sick? Was she-  
"Scorp? M-mate?" Al waved a hand in front of me, barely biting back laughter. Arse.  
"Er, just, slipped, I suppose."  
I quickly stood up and sat down again, hopefully in a suave Malfoy way, though I doubted it was, depending on the look Al was giving me. Thank you, best friend, for the ego boost.  
"And it's Malfoy,for the hundredth time,"I growled at the ghost. Al began to tremble with uncontained laughter. Weasley, her face still too pale, seemed to almost crack a half-smile, causing my heart to leap up to my throat. But then she frowned again as if she'd been reminded of an image of dragons having sex. Oh, yeah, did I tell you that she hates me and the hate's supposed to be mutual?  
Well, she hates me,but I don't, really.  
But I couldn't care less about that. So was she sick? A cold? Flu? Was she having too much stress? BOY PROBLEMS? PREGNANCY?..No, calm it..uh..a boy pestering her? I cracked my knuckles without even realizing.  
Yeah, I so wasn't in love with Rose Weasley, I thought bitterly as I whacked Al's back, causing him to wheeze.

-  
"Sooooooooooo."  
I flopped onto the couch next to Al, who looked rather amused by the activity of poking his sister's pygmy puff with his wand.  
"Yeeeeeeeees-Argh, fuck!"  
The feeling, surprisingly, didn't turn out to be mutual when it munched down on his finger. Shame.  
Cradling his pinky, he cried out,  
"Samus Potter, you come back and apologize to your Uncle Ally, this instant!"  
The disgruntled creature let out a shrill squeak and rolled away.  
"Your mum will murder me for losing you!"  
Samus? Really? "Is being dragon shit at naming a Potter thing, Albus Severus?"  
I shook my head at him on his knees, groping underneath the couches on search of his nephew-puff. "At least I was named after a human being, not a desert arachnid, Scorpion."  
Now poking his head under a cushion, he bantered back in a muffled voice. Didn't he ever get sick of the Scorpion joke when he'd been replaying it for, oh, I dunno five years?  
"Be nice in front of your nephew, Ally."I said sweetly as I knelt beside him to join his search.  
A pissed Lily Potter was something that would come out in the bloody nightmares of Hades.  
And believe me, I wasn't willing to he involved in that.  
"Keep your sandy claws to yourself, Saharian-where is that worst-behaved nephew of mine!"  
I raised my brow.  
"He's your only nephew."  
"Whatever. Anyways, how did you come in here? Again? You were wearing a green tie for five years the last time I checked."  
If he could only imagine his dormitory portrait's kinks.  
Smirking, I replied, "Fun fact number one, Violet has this thing for-"  
"WHERE ARE YOU, SAMUS!"  
I barked out laughing as he squashed his head between two cushions. He could be such a shy virgin when he actually was a real ladies' man.  
"Back to the point, I needed to talk."  
"Shoot,"he nodded.  
"Did you, erm, notice Weas-Rose at History of Magic today?"  
"No, I forgot to say hi to her!"  
Al mock-squealed sarcastically, but stopped at my no-shit expression.  
"OK, forget Samus, yeah, I did see her looking pale and all." He dropped his hands to his knees with a plopping sound.  
"You think she's got a...ah, problem?"  
"Dunno mate, she's been like that since summer break, and I haven't got a clue. I've been trying to fish it out of her for ages, but she won't budge."  
So even Al didn't know? Feeling anxious all of a sudden, I started to pace around the fireplace.  
So many unanswered questions were buzzing around my head. Wait, summer?  
"By summer, d'you mean that huge welcoming party your parents threw?"  
"Uh..yeah?"  
"The one where your brother sort of swung Rob Turkins with a wine bottle?"  
"Don't remind me of that...Though Turkins is a sick bastard."  
"Just because he's going out with the girl you fancy does not make the guy sick."  
"What...whatever! Rosie's been like a living corpse since that. And you reminding me again makes me worry again."  
The Potters' annual summer party. I'd never seen Rose so beautiful since then, although she had been always beautiful for five years, in her white short-sleeved dress. The only reason I'd come along with Al and his stupid date Marie was to confess everything to Rose. I'd felt tired and exhausted from the blaring music and numerous offers of drinks until, bam! I saw her, and everything just went dark except her.  
Yes, although it's always been like that for again, five years. I decided to finally man up and find her to spill everything, but she was nowhere to be seen. Until I kinda heard her in a passionate snogging session with some guy in a closet.  
And depending on the sound of it, she seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it.  
Awkward, much?  
Sighing, I turned to look at Al again.  
"You don't think this is a guy problem?  
Code McLaggen happening again?"  
"Not Code McLaggen!"Al seemed to hyperventilate.  
McLaggen, or McSlaggen to my preference, used to be Rose's first boyfriend aka ball date. Well, to summarize, he was a backstabbing son of a bitch who was not only cheating on her, but only dating Rose to get into her knickers and tell-tale it to everyone in the castle.  
'Uptight prude, though I must say the bitch's got an arse!", he'd bellowed at the ball.  
And surprise, surprise, when I heard that, I used all of my willpower not to strangle him like a rash Gryffindor, but to trick him that she wasn't a virgin, so he should break up with her, like a smart Slytherin.  
Too bad I wasn't Slytherin enough to keep my voice down.  
And too bad McSlaggen didn't too.  
Gulping at the memory of Rose slapping me at my feeble attempts to be honest and maybe be friends, I couldn't help but think how things could have been different if I had comforted her, instead of losing my cool and hexing her.  
Maybe, she would have been less heartbroken.  
Maybe, I would have had a chance with her.  
No one besides Al knew the whole story(I'd spilled everything to him yesterday while talking about the bet), and pretty much everyone except us and McLaggen and his cronies thought I was the villain here.

Looking at my depressed expression, Al rolled his eyes and started to rant.  
"Mate, I know what you're thinking. Don't blame the McSlaggen deal on you. Hell, he's a fucker with a capital F, and I'm sorry I realized it yesterday! Hell, I thought you were just being an immature arse again to piss Rose but I was bloody wrong! Scor, you did the right thing! Yeah, you were acting rash when you hexed Rosie, but believe it or not, she kinda needed that! It was time she realized the fact that McLaggen was a good for nothing, perverted, crappy-"  
"Nice to hear you boys chatting about my ex."  
"...slag."  
I faceslapped myself again at the sound of a furious Rose Weasley. This day just couldn't get better, could it?

Hope you liked it! Plz review;0


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Really, Really.

Author's words ; And I'm back! Again, long time no see:) Thank you for the new review! About the Scorpius-Scorpion thing, yeah, I was aware of the definition, I just wanted to make it look like Al was intending a pun with it. How it sounds similar and that stuff. I know. It's a horrible pun. Shame on you, Albus, your blood's supposed to be half Weasley.(sighs) But anyways, thanks a lot for pointing out, I needed to improve anyways:) Hope everyone enjoys today, lotzzzzz of Scorose action today, I think?

"Nice to hear you boys chatting about my ex."  
"...slag."  
I faceslapped myself again at the sound of a furious Rose Weasley. This day just couldn't get better, could it?  
Ever the peacemaker, Al stood up and slowly walked towards her as if approaching a severely provoked tiger.  
"Ro, I understand that this..light dialogue between Scorpius may have sounded-"  
"Light dialogue? Light dialogue? You call shittalking your cousin's ex with a class A bastard, light? No, it's not the dialogue that's light, it's your brain that's feather light, Potter."  
Well, did someone buy her a new a Big Book of Swear Words? I tried my best not to look hurt at the brand new insult as I stared into the wise, beady eyes of Leo the stuffed lion. Now was the perfect time to pull a Tom Riddle and summon a creature.  
Speak to me, please, O Wise Cat..Greatest of Hogwarts Four.. I promise not to call you the effing stupid stuffed lion head..Just stop them screaming their heads off...Strike some lightning on them, drop a chandelier on them, drop yourself on them, I don't bloody care..Be my personal deity...  
"Yes, a light dialogue, Weasley. And cut insulting my best mate, I've been telling you that for ages yet you always have something rude to say. Tell me, who's the feather-light brain now?"

Note to self, do not wish upon the effing stupid lion head, only reverses it. I glared at the lion's eyes, half out of rue and half out of hope that it would unglue itself and plop on one of their heads and give them a concussion. And stop this bloody shouting match.

"I have every right to call your bestie any fucking existant swear words when he lied to my boyfriend-fine, ex!-and purposely made me look like AND feel like pathetic scrap in front of the whole castle! Then your bestie starts gossiping about my love life which he ruined!"

Did I ever mention that she's heavenly hot while pissed? Hot in fucking ironing, steam-on-the-stove-hot that will burn your hand down to the marrow.

"DON'T YOU START BABBLING LIKE YOU KNOW EVEYTHING WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW AN EFFING SINGLE BIT! Your past tense loverboy is the guy who deserves this shit, not! This! Guy! You think Mattums (Oh, don't you think I wasn't aware of that sick nickname!)McLaggen's sweet and caring and awkward because he's like, 'I bought you flowers and milk chocolate and teddy bears and that gooie shit, because I'm innocent and clueless about girls, so I hope you like it!", or'I can wait until you feel certain about the next step, Rosie Posie, cause I always have my buddy and my five fingered friend.', or-"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BLABBERING LIKE AN INFANT TAKEN CANDY FROM WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE ABOUT IT! He was friendly to me, he was nice-"

"Nice, Merlin blast my BALLS, NOW! YEAHELLO, DAYDREAMER, TIME TO WAKE UP FROM DREAM PRINCE BLOODY MCLAGGEN CHARMING! THE BLASTED ALARM RANG ABOUT A YEAR AGO! He's NOT that sincere type of guy you're looking for, get it? He was only using you. You were the tempting Weasley Golden girl with perfect grades and a pretty smile, yet so young and clueless with boys, aka definitely braggable material to his cronies if he got a chance to, hmm, oh, flash idea! TAKE ADVANTAGE of you! And guess who saved your precious neck! Guess who rang that wake-up alarm for you? Well, could someone insert some fucking fingerdrumming here! It's-

"That's quite enough."

I hastily intervened.  
I felt guilty enough that they were fighting because of me, there was no need to pass the feeling on.

"Ro-Weasley. I am really sorry you had to hear that, and I am sorrier we had to talk about that, out of all topics. I know this is like, the first time I've ever apologized to you, and it must feel strange, but..yeah. I mean it, Weasley. I'm sorry about what happened today, no, about everything. Forgive me. And Al."

Ignoring a certain Potter's rock hard glares burning my back, I looked into Rose's eyes, trying very hard not to ogle. Her soft chocolate orbs swirling with so many emotions I couldn't decipher, she whispered meaningfully.

"Sorry doesn't reverse things that have already happened, Malfoy."

"What's that supposed to-"

And with a swift mutter of "Sorry, g'night" to a gaping Al, she brushed past me towards the girls' dormitory, where Dominique Weasley and Lily Potter were waiting, looking murderous.  
Both girls latching themselves onto Rose, Lily Potter turned her head to mouth, 'You'd better find Samus, loser."to Al, giving us unvoluntary shudders. And with a loud shutting of a door, the effing lion head fell to the ground with a thud.

"Well, that went well."  
-

(Rose's POV)  
"Rose..Rosie, honey."  
Wishing it was my mum with hot chocolate, I opened one eye, but met the sight of a concerned Roxanne with my bookbag instead.  
I frowned. I could taste that disgusting gravelly taste you have when you wake up after crying like mad.  
Meaning I felt like an unshowered tramp.  
Meaning I was not in the socialiazing Rose mood.  
No, I was in the is-it-Rose's-time-of-month-again? mood.

"Honey, time to wake up. Dom had to leave early, so I packed your bag for you, if you don't mind," she said softly, patting my back.

I wasn't in the answering-back mood, either.

Simply plopping down on a stool, she asked me,  
"Want me to tell McGonagall that you're taking the day off?"  
Oh yeah, and make Minny all tipsy and worried and owl my parents? Not happening.  
Kicking off my covers, I grumped like a hormonal teenager. Wait. I am a hormonal teenager. Someone give me a round of applause for her rampant hormones? No?

"No need. I'll be down in a minute."  
"...Rose, don't push it. It's okay to rest and take things a bit easier when you're sick. You look so pale those days."  
Choice of reaction;  
A)Shouts"Continuing this conversation is pushing me off the cliff of sanity, Roxanne Weasley, now get your nosy arse out of my personal space!"(bangs head on mirror)  
B) Stay silent and try to make your bed.  
C) Make a wild escapee out of this dang castle.

Yeah, why not opt for an actual normal day, shall we?

In a strangled voice, I managed out something that hopefully sounded like 'OWLs, now get out,' as I made my bed. Or kind of just bundled it up into a cocoon.  
Although looking unconvinced, Roxanne just nodded her head.  
"No matter what, we'll always be here for you. Just talk to anyone, and we'll be there in a sec. 'Kay?" And she was gone.  
Reminded of the sneering Roxanne in my dreams, I muttered to myself.  
"Yeah, sure."

"And here she comes, looking Rose-y as usual!"  
Fred bellowed while chewing, of course.  
The Gryffindor table, of course, was cheery as usual, only a sliver of slight tension in the air.  
It's so nice to know that people treat you like a ticking bomb. So inviting.  
"Morning, everyone." giving Fred a stiff (meant to be playful) shove, I tested my best cheerful chirping-morning-bird voice.

Too bad it sounded like chirping-roadkilled-bird voice.

Everyone smiled sympathetically at me except one. Albus just kept his lazer gaze trained on the chicken, as if trying to kill it again.  
"Hey, Al." I tried feebly.  
He mumbled something incorrigible until Lucy elbowed him hard in the ribs.  
"Ow, Luce!" And with a grimace, he said, "Morning, Rose," with a flicker of a smile, which I returned very gratefully.  
When everyone got busy with their breakfast again, I leaned across the table towards Al to babble out everything.  
"Al. Al, I'm so sorry about yesterday. You know how bitchy I can be when I'm well, a bitch. I shouldn't have said stuff like that. I was the light brained one back there, and I was rude both to you...and Malfoy when I didn't know a thing, like you said. And.. I promise I'll apologize to Malfoy today, you have my word. So...be my favorite guy again?"  
Hyperventilating inside, I peeked at him in anticipation. Oh my god, was he going to chuck that drumstick at me? But it was hot...and overcooked...and would leave a burn on me..uh, would that match my hair?..oh my god, save me, morgana, Breathe in, out, in, out, Rosie...

"Well, Rosie, who else would be your favorite guy?"He replied in a faux sultry voice.

And with a grin I knew looked sure stupid, I leapt across the table (Oi! cried James with a fond smile) to give him a bear hug, ignoring Al's protests and the gaze from a certain blond from the Slytherin table.

"Soooooooo, James, what are you having this morning?" I tried to look natural as I buttered my toast with ketchup. "Oh, shite."  
"Uh...bacon and eggs? He raised a brow suspiciously as he handed me a new piece of toast.  
"No, you dolt, for first period."  
"Oh..er, charms with the Puffies. Why? Walk me to class, Flower Power?" He batted his lashes comically, all suspicion gone.  
Simplicity suits you well, Jamesie, much better than betting on your cousin behind her back.  
"Maybe next time, Jamessica." I rolled my eyes. It was time to get things straight with my ex. -  
"-and don't forget your essays on the properties and essence of moonstone!"  
Completely ignoring the shouts of the professor(Believe me, I'm shocked at myself, too.), the moment the bell rang, I shot out to the corridor, getting strange glances. Like that's a first time, huh?  
Clutching onto my unzipped bookbag (and looking sure attractive ), I made a beeline towards the sixth year Charms classroom. Please let them still be there, please let them still be there,...Yes, they're still here! Mental High Five! Students in yellow and scarlet pouring out, I spotted Matt and his buddies in a jiffy. Okay. You can do this, Rose. You have been through much worse. Facing your sweet tempered, Hufflepuff ex is a piece of chocolate cake. Scrumptious chocolate cake. You will reward youself with some chocolate cake after this. Okay. Right. I'm ready. Yes, I am mentally capable. Of everything. Let's do this, Weasley.  
Smoothing down my skirt, I frog-marched towards Matt.

"Matt." I boomed in a voice I hoped sounded authorative.  
Which was kind of a challenge when he was a head and a half taller than me, both upwards and sidewards. Stopping his conversation with his friend, he peered down at me, whichmade him look like a blonde Gran Molly..with abs.  
Shite, why did he have to be so huge? Not that he's intimidating. Nah dah. Nope. Meh. Not at all.  
I unconciously drew my height to full status, although I was sure I was still a fucking midget.  
His peer morphing into a smirk, he boomed back, "Roooosie, long time no see! Guys, give us a mo? We've got a lot to catch on, don't we, babe?" He winked at me.

Uh, what the fuck?  
The Matt McLaggen I knew did not smirk.  
Did not call me Rosie. Or babe. Did not, absolutely not, wink at me like a cheesy Southern American does in a cheesy Southern American sitcom.  
And while I was lost in thoughts of sunny Tennessee , he had dragged me to the corner of the empty classroom, snapping me back to the reality of dreary old Scotland.

"Matt, this is not a reunion thingy. I've got questions, and please be truthful."

"Hmm." All he did was wear that stupid smirk at me. And to think I used to call it smokin' sexy.  
Kill me now, puberty stupidity.

" . Come on." I was irritated beyond the effing hills of Morgana.

"I'll come when you're begging, Rosie."

He ran a hand through my hair.  
What? Was that actually an intended sexual innuendo? And a very horrible one, too?  
Fucking flying pink hippogriffs, I started to inner sweat. No wait, I started to outer sweat, too. Great.  
Batting away his hand (which I realized in horror that it was three times of mine), I snarled.  
"Ok, how are you, of course you're fine, so am I. End of chitchat. Point, I have a bloody question for you. McLaggen, did you go out with me just to shag a virgin Weasley girl and brag about how her tits feel like?"  
Shoving his hands in his pockets and having this what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you look, he awwwed.  
Awwwwed. Yes, awwwwwed as in 'awwwwwed.'like how you do to puppies, and how your nanny does to you. Aww.  
"Rosie, Rosie, Rosie. What am I going to do with you?"  
Patting, or rather thumping my cheek, he sighed in a mock-sympathetic voice,  
"Why would I, fifth year hottie extraordinaire, have gone out with you, pathetic, premenstrual fourth year girlie, other from that reason? You're a Weasley, for heavens' sake. You had absolutely no experience with boys. You were a literal blushing virgin. You have a nice arse. Every guy in Hogwarts would be so envious of me when they'd found out that I'd screwed the youngest Weasley chick. Too bad Malfoy messed it up."  
Unable to speak out loud, I barely whispered, "Malfoy...?"  
"Yes, the blond dude. He told me you weren't a virgin, and there was no point in dating you if you weren't, so I should let go of you. So, tada! I followed his advice, and here we are!"  
He laughed out loud.  
"Can you believe it? Me, buying a fuckin' fourth year flowers and teddy bears just to screw her? Waiting for the 'next step'? Thinking back, I was such a prissy!"  
"I...I..." Okay, I admit, this hurt. A little. Much. A little much.  
"You know, Malfoy looked preeetty intense back then. What, is he in line competing for your virginity, now? Well, if you're still clean, of course."  
That hit the spot.  
"I'm..I'm clean, I.."  
His jokey attitude gone of a sudden, he started to tower over my shriveling figure, lust shining in his eyes.  
"I must say, you've grown a lot, Rosie. You look damn fine.." His voice echoed in the empty class, and I started to panic. Why was there no one to bug me when I actually needed some?  
"McLaggen, get your dirty hands off me. ." "Fuck you? No, I'd rather do it the opposite way, hun. So, still haven't done it? Awww, Malfoy Boy hasn't screwed you, yet? What-"  
And with a earsplitting sound of a fist colliding square on McLaggen's face, my former beau crumpled unconscious.  
"Rose, are you all right?"  
And for the second time in a week, I fell in someone's arms. Just make sure someone gets some chocolate cake to my bed...  
-

"Um..Rose? Are you okay"  
A tentative male voice roused me from my sleep.

Why do I always end up in a bed and someone wakes me up? Am I sure this isn't going on film? The fucking Rose Weasley Trueman Show it is.  
Starring Rose Muriel Weasley as Rose Muriel Weasley/ Every Pathetic Role in the Whole Movie she calls Life.

"Just peachy!"  
I yipped back sarcastically, forcing myself up on the covers. Massaging my throbbing temples, I shot venomously "Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, enjoying yoyr pastime like playing Quidditch, catching fireflies, and oh! maybe kill the perved pighead who made me look like this? Al?"  
So much for a fucking normal day.

I sank into my bed again.

"I miss my mum. I miss my dad. And his stupid Cuddle With Chudley Canons shirt. And my Gran Molly tucking me into bed. Plus her mince pie."  
I lay still as a corpse, keeping my eyes completely shut.

"I'm not Albus, I don't know about mince pie, and I definitely do not support the Canons, but I did get some chocolate cake."

Oh my fuck, was that-

"Malfoy?!"

My eyes flew open to greet the sight of an anxiously smiling Malfoy, the pouring sunlight litting his golden hair warmly.  
Looking embarassed, he was dangling a rather large chocolate cake from his right hand. Smiling suited him loads better than that stupid I'm-the-man smirk, I mused silently.  
No, no, bad thoughts, Rose! Nice thoughts...Roses, chocolate, chocolate cake, Malfoy, ugh no! Someone drown me in sunlight...

"I started menstruating in third year during Potions!" I blurted out.

Malfoy stared at me as if I'd told him I was getting married with Slughorn, and he was to be my maid of honor.

Note to self, stop thinking about disturbing sexual situations. Additional note to self, stop imagining about Malfoy boy in a maid gown. Additional additional note to self, if you disobey and do imagine, do not relate it to disturbing sexual situations. (See note one.)

"Oh. I see."  
Yes. And I can also see that I am an idiot.  
Not that it's news.

"Sorry about that, I'm just a bit.."  
"Shaken?"  
He finished, while slicing out a piece from the rich cake. I fixed my eyes rather dazedly on the process of his long fingers gripping the bread knife, plunging it between the spongy cake layers to make deft movements of cutting it. His hands were delicate like the hands I used to imagine what the hands of counts and princes in stories would be, when I was young. Weird I'd never noticed that during a full five years. Although I was always busy looking at his face to curse at. Balancing the thick slice on the knife and plopping it one a conjured dish, he pushed it towards me.

"All served."  
"Uh..thanks."  
Oh my god, could this be anymore painfully awkward? Having dessert in the hospital, which your worst enemy served?  
"So..uh, where's Al?"  
"Detention with McGonagall, he's coming here the second it's over."  
His greys bored into my muddy browns.  
Blushing profusely, I bowed away from his intense look. Gosh, was it the heat or what? Why were his eyes fucking smouldering like he wanted to give me a tan?  
"Is your hand..?" I motioned towards it.  
"Never felt better. In fact, it's just peachy."  
Feeling the former intensity melting away, I snorted and nibbled on a creamy crumb. Yum. I felt my taste buds jiggle with bliss.

"Good to know it's not poisoned!" Die, Weasley, die, is that even a joke?  
Is it that hard to act civil?

"I would never poison you, Rose."  
Eyes still smouldering, his light grey orbs looked like molten copper in the sunlight. My heart started to race.  
But not in the unpleasant way. In a sort of a nice way. Which was weird. But nice.

"Yeah, says the boy who-"  
I barely stopped myself from spitting out the R-word.  
It was actually quite ironic, I thought, he abandons me while being raped once, yet he saves me this once. Was this a sick way to make me feel fucked up? Or lessen his guilt or something? Glimsping at his raised brow and quizzical eyes, I inwardly shook my head. Couldn't be. He looked way too sincere, no, scratch that, he is sincere here. I mean, what kind of guy saves the girl who's been a crazy bitch to him for five years from her deranged ex, carries her 115 pound body up to the hospital wing, and brings her chocolate cake? I couldn't really pinpoint it, but I didn't feel like blaming him anymore. Besides, what Al had said about the bet couldn't really go away from my mind.  
What if Malfoy really had..feelings? For me?

"Boy who saved me, ha ha! I..uh, Malfoy. I've gotta say, thank you. Seriously. That was some brave stuff back there, and if it weren't for you, well...It was a close about yesterday, I am sorry. Sorrier than you were to me. I was the one being unfair and bitchy when I didn't have clue. Guess Al's right once in a while, huh?"

"No, don't-"

"Uh uh, I'm not done here. And for the zillionth time, I thank you again for...back in what happened last year. Looking back, you were quite the knight in shining armor for me, though that sounds kind strange. Jeez, they say I have my mum's brains, but what's the use when I was crying them out, eh? I should have been more mature, I should have given you a chance to speak. Instead of slapping I am sorry for, too. And I really, really regret it. Like, really. Too bad I just woke up and my vocabulary isn't working too well, I cant think up some fancy adjective. And lastly.."

I raised my head to match his slightly confused eyes.

"If...if what you've been doing to me fo five years...all those pranks and bantering and squabbling...if that meant as a sign of..uh..friendliness.. I am okay with, no scratch that, great with being friends with you. Yeah, friends."

He stood as still as a statue, dumbly blinking out the now blinding sunlight.

"Er, okay, bad idea, let's, er, pretend that you just got Altzheimer and can't remember the last five minutes. Uh-"

"No, no, no, I..I'd love to be friends with you! Really!"

His pale face broke out into the widest smile I'd ever seen on his face. All I'd ever seen there was an infuriated smirk, a sarcastic smirk, a taunting smirk, and a series of smirks.  
And I had to remind myself again that, he looked good in that smile. Plus that he was actually accepting my stupid, last-minute suggestion made me a tad happy. Just a tad.

"So, shake on it, Scorpius?"  
"Sure thing."

And for the first time, the boy, now almost a man, I'd loathed since forever, and I, the stubbornest person in the world, grinned like old friends. His larger, yet warmer hand curled around my cool one, and I was surprised at how careful he was, as if scared that he'd crush my finger bones. The way my hand perfectly molded into his almost made me swoon.  
Not that I swooned. Well, not outwardly.  
Rose Weasley does not swoon.

"Well, now that you're all fine and fed, maybe I'll leave you in peace, now?"

"Finally, no blonde bimbos!" I gave an exaggerated sigh.

He just shook his head.  
"Sod off, ketchup bottle. Just lull yourself to sleep. See you in the morning, Rose. Don't be late, it's the Gryffindor Slytherin match."

Nicking a piece of cake in his pocket and winking, he abruptly turned to the door.

"Oh, and Scorpius?"  
He gave a wild jolt at the sound of his first name.

"What?"

"Good luck on the match."

I have no idea where that crappy comment came from.  
First, it didn't make sense since we were on opposed teams.  
Second, it didn't make more sense, since I was fully aware of the situations when he won.  
But I just felt like it.  
And didn't really regret it.

Stiffening slightly, he just stood faced to the door, replying,

"I already feel lucky."  
And he was gone in a blink of a second.

That night, I was unable to sleep due to the fact I was reminded of; he'd called me Rose for the whole day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; To Slowly Lose One's Marbles.

Hey it's been a really long time. I'm sorry, I've been really slow on updates.  
They're made us study over Christmas for exams, for Christ's sake, literally. The Fuck? (Tries to breathe) I am going to bomb this blasted school some day...but first I'm giving out this new chappie:)Eeeeenjoy.  
-

(Al's POV)

You know, one of those days, the Weasleys are going to be owling me a nice salary every end of the month. For what?

For giving up my personal life for their precious daughter's, that's what.  
Since when had Hogwarts become a babysitting agency for unstable, red-headed teens? Sitter Potter assigned to Rose Weasley, Unstability Class Aplus plus plus plus. Plus.  
Mission; Do not let her move.  
Do not let her talk.  
Do not let her run.  
Do not let her do anything alone. Except breathing. And chewing But assist her with a nice thump on the head when she forgets how to breathe, swallow, chew. Which happens quite often.

I perched my legs upon the now too-familiar teatable of the hospital wing.  
Hello, wooden teatable. Huh? What's that?  
That it's nice to see the hottest Potter like, thrice a week thanks to his cuckoo cousin?  
Yeah, too bad the feeling's not mutual.

I raised a brow at her.

She raised both.

"Yes, Al, I apologized to Mal-Scorpius. And bam. End of story."

I inched my brow even northward.

"And I'll try to stop landing myself here.  
Hey, it's not exactly Disneyland for me either! Besides, that teatable is horrid, it looks like a troll's toe."  
How the fuck was a troll's toe even supposed to look like? Shudder.  
She should really stop shutting herself away in the library with those books. Seriously? A book about troll toes?  
Is that even legal?  
Subtly masking my shudder into a shrug, I narrowed my eyes.

"Excuse me? Nothing's quite ending until I am fucking mashing that withering little hippogriff shit. That dirty wanker is going down."

"As much as your deep concern absolutely moisturizes my waterline, Mal-uh, Scorpius beat you to the protective guy-friend job. While you were more like, mashing your creamed potatoes at dinner. Without a clue."

"Technically, that would be blaming your beloved houselves, Rosie.  
My taste buds are only guilty of doing their job. Which is enjoying food. So stop goddamn nagging me and eat your goddamned breakfast WHICH I goddamn carried up here so we can go watch that goddamn Qudditch match WHICH your Scorpiepoo is competing in!"

Not that I said that out loud.

"Dearest Rosaline. I have apologized exactly 62 times since the moment I set foot here and you threw the teapot at me with that wonderful aim of yours.  
But again, I am truly, heartachingly, so very sorry. And I promise I will control my appetite and open my ears wide as Kreacher for any news that involves bastard ex boyfriends trying to sabotage you. And I am so going to sabotage him afterwards. Now, darling, why don't we pick up that spoon and dig in so we can go watch that match before the sun goes down?"

I said in a faux sweet voice with a stage sigh.

Glaring at me, she simply picked up the spoon and started to shovel the porridge into her mouth like an angry excavator.  
I just gave her an innocent smile as I cupped my face towards her.

"Sooooo, since when did Malfoy become Scorpius?"

And a spray of lukewarm rice came showering onto my smile.

"I-WELL-ACTUALLY, THAT'S A VERY GOOD QUESTION! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!-IT-THE ANSWER IS, wekindabecamefriends?OH, UH, LOOK AT THE TIME, WE SHOULD-"

Yes, they should so definitely pay me.

Wincing while swiping grayish goo out of my carefully gelled(Yes, gel is the secret key to my boyish-devastatingly charming-I just won a Quidditch match-Potter hair, people. Too bad Dad didn't pass on his hair genes and I have to create it myself.)hair, I sighed again.

Ooh, news flash!  
They should also double the pay.

"Good to know you're friends now. Told you, he's a good guy."

She fell silent.

"Now if you're quite done parodying the Magic Cooking Pot, grab your scarf. We've got an extra special match to catch."

Scourgifying her ricey mouth, I marched out of the door.

-/-  
(Rose POV)

"AND THE POSSESION OF THE QUAFFLE GOES TO PUCEY, POTTER, GOYLE, POTTER-AND POTTER SCORES! TEN TO ZERO, FAVOR OF GRYFFINDOR! YEAH, TAKE THAT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF REPTILIANS-"

"WEASLEY!"

"Sorry, Professor. Aaaand PUKEY, oops, PUCEY BARELY DODGES BONNER'S BLUDGER, WHAT A SHAME- (Louis Weasley, keep up with that and I will-)-WHILE CAPTAIN POTTER SEEMS TO BE YELLING AT LILY POTTER, OUR FIERY SEEKER! WELL, HAS SHE SEEN THE SNITCH YET?"

I rolled my eyes at Louis spraying his saliva into the air.  
Merlin, that was just so...unVeela.  
Sometimes I secretly wonder whether Aunt Fleur and Dad had an affair. That would explain Louis's...being.  
Not that I approve the thought. Ugh...

Shaking my head, I roamed my eyes across the sky.  
For Malfoy. No, no, no, Scorpius.  
What is wrong with the short term memory section of my brain, dang it.  
Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius!  
Remember, you brainless brain..  
Squinting at the piercing wind, I searched the busy swarm of greens and reds for a head of yellow until my eye caught him.

Scorpius(FINALLY!) was looking around on his Nimbus 2023, his usually tame hair wild. Probably looking wildly for the snitch, I thought while adjusting my scarf.  
Even in a sweaty mess and baggy robes in the ugliest shade of green (No house feelings, seriously, I just downright despise emerald green. Or lime green. Or grassy green. Or yellowish green. Dammit, I'm prejudiced.), he managed to look...manageable. Yeah, manageable, not gorgeous. Or hot. Or handsome. Meh. Pshhhhhh. Him? Me? Nawwwwww.  
I blew a large raspberry to myself, drawing several strange looks.  
Yeah, whatever, suckas, like that's the first time.

That second, he chose to swivel around and look at me.  
My heart almost stopped functioning, but was it solely because I was surprised at the sudden contact?  
Feeling my heart racing, the beat rang in my ears and blood rushed to my cheeks and earlobes. He offered me a small smile, which I hesitantly gave back in a way I hoped looked polite, not like I'd mistakenly chewed my tongue. Still smiling, he dipped downwards elegantly.  
And I could feel my ears heating to match the color of my scarf. Great.  
Just like a pathetic fangirl fangirling her life away.  
And I had an impulse to accio the quaffle towards my head.

"So, wanna bet on the game?"  
I tried averting my attention to Al, who was actually quite quiet. This was the part of the match where he was screaming his bloody lungs off about skinning reptiles alive. Yet he was silent.

"Al?" I turned to look at him.

His eyes were transfixed on the sky, glassy as..well..glass. Okay, this was creepy.

"Albus. Seeeevvveruuuus. Potter."

"I know you flushed Molly's goldfish when we were nine."

"And she still thinks it escaped to the wilderness in pursuit of a mate."

"And I'm going to go and tell her. Right now."

"Uhhh...your hair looks like Gramp Weasley's? Oh right, I spewed porridge at you..er.."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, earth to Albus Severus Potter?"  
When there was no reply, I jabbed my wand into his belly button.

"Urgh! Fuck! What the bloody hell was that for!"

"Uh, checking whether you were under an Imperio? Mr. Skyscraper? Is there a boob shaped cloud or what?"

He threw me a disgusted look.

"Just saying." Well Al hon, as much as I love you, we have to face the facts, you love boobs.  
And that sounds just wrong. Why do I always have such wrong corrupted thoughts?  
Hence the Potters' bad influence.

"FYI, I am not under the Imperius, the Cruciatus, or a bloody AK, and plus, a boob shaped cloud? Really?"

"Okay, okay, getting the message...But you were definitely concentrating on a chick. I know that look."

Wrinkling his nose, he turned his face away.  
Wait, was that a BLUSH?  
Oh, that's his scarf, never mind.

"The Sexy Lost in Thoughts Look?"

"No, you condemned fountain of narcissim, the Drooling Fanboy Look."

"Whatever floats your pretty boat, couz.."

He kept his gaze trained on one spot of the game, and I sniffed. Oh well. Whoever it was, he would succeed in his quest of sharing a bed with her with the probability of 99.99999 percent.

"-AND IS THAT SCORPIUS MALFOY DIVING LOW?! BLOODY HELL, HAS HE FOUND THE SNITCH? LILY! LILY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHERE ARE YOU!"  
Louis dropped his microphone to scream properly at Lily, and Albus ran over to mimick his actions while I frantically looked for said Slytherin. Spotting his diving figure, I felt my nerves jumping. Oh my god, he was going to fucking highfive the ground with his face soon at this rate. No wait, he was going to high five with the angels of heavens! Ohmigododohmigodohmigod, was he risking his life to win a match? Silly, silly, foolish, argh!

'Maybe not just to win this', a sly voice suggested in my head.

"Oh, SHUT UP, INNER ROSE!"

Chastising my inner voice out loud, I jumped to the front to get a better look between the crowds of people. Even from a fair amount of distance I could see the determined look on his face. (Yeah, not to mention a very pissed James.) What drove him like that?  
I mean, yeah, he's crazy as my family when it comes to Quidditch, but he never risked himself or other stuff for winning a match.  
In fact, he just wasn't the risking-this-for-that type. Then my inner speaker butted into my already shitty life again.  
'Well, he risked his hand yesterday, didn't he?  
For..you, right?'

That was fucking IT.

"Shut UP, brain, conscience, inner meditator, WHATEVER! SHUT UP, SHUT YOUR FILTHY IMAGINATIVE TRAP,-"  
And between my head banging antics and the crowds' earsplitting cheers, a very resigned Louis's voice reached my ears.

"And Slytherin gets the snitch with a score of two hundred and ten to seventy. Slytherin wins."

The Slytherins hooted.  
The Gryffindors booed.  
Me? I just sat down.

"Oh well. Fuck."  
-

"I cannot effing believe that we lost. To those deceiving, spiteful lot of snakes,"

Minutes later, the whole Gryffindor team trudged into the common room in their dirty Quidditch robes. Usually, I would've yelled at to go and de-germ themselves before the common room got polluted.  
But the whole house was depressed, and I was busy myself analyzing the situation.

"I know..it's just...I.."  
"It's all my fault, I should have caught it before Malfoy. I just totally screwed this!"

And Lily, being that little girl all undereath that badass act, bit her lip, ready to cry.  
And I couldn't help but feel bad, too.

"Oh, Lils, don't. You flew great out there today, honest. Sure, it wasn't one of your best matches, but hey. Even Merlin mispronounces his charms once in a while. There's a lot of matches left, and I'm positive as hell that you're gonna nail them all. Right, James?"

James just stared into space.

"Right? James?"  
I gritted my teeth and kicked his shin for good measure.

"Huh? Oh..yes. Of course. We just..It just wasn't our day, team. And as much as it is painful to spit it out, we lost. But we have five more matches, meaning we're gonna kick them in the ass five times!"

And five more painful anticipation for me...

Everyone cheered up noticeably, especially Lily, much to my relief.

"Hey! Why don't we have a party? So that we can cheer up bit!"

"That sounds bloody awesome! Great! We are so having a party today, people! Tonight!"

The room buzzing with excitement, Al asked in a timid voice.

"Uhh, I probably shouldn't invite Scorpius?"

"Why not?"  
"NO!"

Like HELL that was happening.  
No, no, no. Over my dead body, you imbecile.

"Why not?" repeated James, arching an eyebrow, though knowing amusement sparkled in his eye.  
Oh, I hate you, I hate you and your Dumbledore-y sparkly eye and your brother, I hate all you lot except for Lily.

"Well, uhhh, Lily just cried because of him! Try to be a bit more of a sensitive big bro figure, will you?"

There, problem solved.

"Lily, d'you mind?" Yes, she minds, you migraine in the neck.

"Nah, I was overreacting. Besides, I only cried because we lost, not because of Malfoy. He's Al's mate, invite him, whatevs."  
Hugging my stiffened torso, she added,  
"Oooh, I think I'll go invite Sammie, too. Anyways, thanks, Rosie!"

"No...thank you..." I muttered at her trotting figure.

You know what?  
I think I hate all three Potters, now.  
Why did my Dad have to be friends with the savior of the Wizarding World, again?

This had got to be the most embrassing memory in my life.

"Go Freddie, go Freddie-"

No, not my whole life, since I still remember the time when Mum and Dad snogged in front of a whole audience. Yeah, nothing beats PDA.

"Whoo hoo!"

Maybe the most embarrassing moment in my five years of education here. Because-

"I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chapstick-"

The stupidest of my cousins(Of course, Freddie and Jamsie) were performing Katie Perry on the stage. Drenching themselves in fruit punch.

"For heaven's sake.."

If it hadn't been for the fact that I was hiding from Al and Mal-Scorpius(God, I'm dumb.)I would have ran up and reductoed the audios. Sigh.  
Luckily, Al seemed nowhere to be. So was a mop of blond.

Massaging my aching head, I sipped my drink after catching a glimpse of Lily caught up in a rather agressive snogging session.  
Well, wasn't that cute, young love.  
I hope James doesn't mess the party like last time, I smiled bitterly. It was never going to go away, was it? Just fade out really slowly. Or maybe just stay there permanently, like invisible ink.  
You can't exactly see it there, but it'll always linger around, make you suffer.

Gulping, I sighed again and walked towards the the dorm when a familiar, warm hand caught my wrist.

"Care to dance?"  
-


End file.
